


Sadder and Shorter

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Short Captain Canary Fics [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: I had written a piece called "Sad and Short" that was 180 words and wanted to beat that record with this piece.





	Sadder and Shorter

The White Canary had fallen. Dead in the middle of the aliens’ invasion cradled in the arms of her husband, Captain Cold. In the chaos of the invaders’ attack, he assumed he had lost his 7-year-old daughter too.

 

He couldn’t bear the pain. His whole life he never knew love until her. Now his happiness was ripped from him. He decided to end that pain.

 

It was then that their daughter, Lucy, who had survived the attack, climbed over the hill to find both her parents dead and cried. She was an orphan now. They had left her all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!


End file.
